The Great HamHam Adventure
by NICKY8
Summary: If you like adventure her is the right story for you!The Ham-hams go on a big adventure and meet a new friend. See what happens.......
1. Think?

Hi   
  
BBall Players- Yo um um Where are we?  
me- We are Here at the set Of The Great Ham-Ham Adventure  
tHEM- COOL!  
Them- Do we get to meet Bud?  
me- Sure!  
bud-Hi!  
Them - Oh my gosh its him!  
  
~Chapter 1 starts~  
Think?  
  
One very cool day in fall.It was a Monday and Laura and   
Kana walked to school. Now on to the ham-hams. The Ham-Hams   
walk to the Clubhouse Sandy, Maxwell with his book, Hamtaro,  
and everyone else went. At the clubhouse you always see the   
Ham-Hams doing some thing right but, not today. All the   
Ham-Hams were walking around the clubhouse trying to think   
of what to do? of course Snozzer was sleeping not having a   
care in the world. But, all they did was walked around the  
whole day.They were all in some kind of daze 'til someone   
or something came running into the clubhouse. At first they  
did not know what to think! Until, all you saw them do was   
run to the place they thought they went. They started to   
think who was that? Where did they come from? They were   
all confused!   
  
~The end of chapter 1~  
  
BBall players- Yo your finished already!  
me- ya it was very short1  
  
~To be Continued~ 


	2. Who was that?

Bud- Hi again!  
BBall Players-Giggle  
me- You guys are so losing it!  
  
~Chapter 2 starts~  
Who was that?  
  
But, as quickc as light they were gone! Startled, the   
Ham-Hams searched high and low for them.   
  
Sandy said,"This is freaky!"  
  
Bijou said,"Guys, I'm scared!"  
  
They all became very quiet to see if they heared foot   
steps.They didn't hear anything!They all sat in their   
chairs and wondered! When Maxwell got to his chair there   
siting on it was a rolled up peice of paper. They were  
all to scared to open it afraid of what was in it.   
They all thought of thing it could be like a,map,  
letter, note, sign, and lots of other crazy ideas.  
They all thought different things. But, sould they   
open it or sould they live it alone?  
  
Sandy said,"We sould open it!"  
  
Bijou said," We sould not open it could be something   
bad or private!"  
  
They decided to open it!  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
BBall Player- Man You have to stop it at the good part1  
me- Ya it's called supsiciseright!  
Bud- Man Wish I could have helped them!  
Players- When do you come in? Whats your part?  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. The Rolled Up Peice of Paper

Hi again I would like to thank Kathleen for the reviews!  
I have one anncoment to anyone who reads these!  
Have a very Merry Christmas!  
  
BBall player1- Sure you say Merry Christmas to them not use!  
me- a give it a rest!  
Rest of Players- Ya! oops!  
Me- Stupid Basketball players!  
Players- Ha!  
  
~Chapter 3 starts~  
The Rolled up peice of paper  
  
Will what do you know! It was a map!When they opened it they   
all gasped! (What a suprise!)On it was picture of the clubhouse,  
Big Rock, Field, Old Red Barn, and a x in the middle of the big  
dunes.  
  
"The clubhouse thats were we are!", Hamtaro pointed out.  
  
"I know were Big rock is!(Opens book.)Here we are and here's big   
rock and the others!", Maxwell exclaimed.  
  
"Go Maxwell!", Sandy shouted.  
  
"What sould we do go to the X?", Hamtaro asked.  
  
"It would be funner then siting here!",Sandy and Bijou said.   
  
"Let's go for it!",Cappy said.  
  
~Chapter 3 ends~  
  
BBall Player2- That was short!  
me- I know I wrote it!  
  
~To Be Contiued in later days~ 


	4. The Adventure Begins

Hi! Hamha!  
BBallPlayers- Whatever!  
Me- you guys are like so wierd  
Bud- Do I come in?  
Me- Not this chapter!  
  
~Chapter 4 starts~  
The Adventure Begins  
  
Everyone was going crazy! Some got their food and didn't   
get a drink. At 11:00 they were finally ready!  
  
"Let's get ready to rock!"Jiggle said.  
  
They all were very excited! They were going to use the Map   
Maxwell had and follow it to where the X was. Finally, they   
left the clubhouse it was 11:30. After they walked for 30  
minutes they were already at the second place The Big Rock.  
They sat and ate a picnic lunch and set off again at 12:30.  
10 minutes after they left Big Rock they started to walk in   
the fields.The field was so bid it took them 'til 1:20 to  
get out of it. They walked a foot or two and The Old Red   
Barn came into view. They past it a while later and they  
were headed sraight for The Big Dunes. Soon after, they   
found the place were the X was on the map. And, they all  
started to dig!  
  
~Chapter 3 ends~  
  
ME- That was so short!  
BBall Players- Ya! Sould the lights go here or here?  
me- pick one!  
Players- yo a little help!  
me- use the ladder stupid!  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


End file.
